gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Patrick McReary
"Patrick" redirects here. For other characters with the same name, see Patrick III or Patrick Ligner. Patrick "Packie" McReary (Irish: Pádraig Mac Ruairí) is a character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Packie is a 29-year old member of the Irish Mob and the youngest brother of the McReary family. He acts as a boss, partner, and friend in the game. Once the player has Packie's friendship and respect percentages to a certain level, Niko may call Packie and request a car bomb. Packie will leave it in the player's general location, and once picked up it may be attached to any vehicle and remote detonated via cell phone. Biography Childhood and Personality Packie was born to Maureen McReary, at 44, and the head of the Irish Mob. His siblings consisted of brothers Derrick, 25, Francis, 17, and Gerald, 6, Kate being born in the following year. Born and raised in Dukes, he has never been outside Liberty City. Packie's father was a violent, perverted alcoholic whom Packie blames for their Mob's fall from influence. He says of his father "I used to think I loved him, but then I realized I hated him". He eventually admits to Niko that his father molested him and Gerry. He has been using drugs since he was 14, also staying home from school to roll joints for his dad. He has an addictive personality (not quite as bad as Derrick, but a rising issue), as seen in his predilection for alcohol and cocaine. He began a life of crime very early, having chosen Gerry as a role model, and was arrested for stealing a car when he was 18. In 2000, when he was about 21, his father died - possibly a suicide, or by Gerry. Packie, on the surface, portrays himself as strong and without feeling. But when drunk or otherwise confiding in Niko, he is shown time and time again to be suppressing deeply painful emotions. For example, he will lament that "the world is ugly and unkind", question what being a man is all about, and contemplates suicide. He doesn't seem to seriously consider immediately and directly killing himself, but does glamourize the idea that he will die young of a drug overdose. Compared to Niko, Packie is equally capable of violence and criminal activity, and feels less guilt. He does, however, still hold certain moral standards; If you kill too many hostages during the mission Three Leaf Clover, the mission will fail and Packie would say that he doesn't take this bloody money. GTA IV By the time of GTA IV, Packie largely operates independently of the Irish Mob, committing stick-up robberies with his friends Michael and Gordon , and working as a hired gun for the Pegorino Family. Packie was introduced to Niko Bellic through cocaine dealer Elizabeta Torres. Packie and Niko quickly became friends after escaping from a botched cocaine deal together. Impressed, Packie called up Niko and introduced him to his family and his gang. They all participated in robbing other criminal gangs, and eventually did a bank robbery on the Bank of Liberty in Algonquin (where Michael was killed) After the bank job, Packie continued working with and befriending Niko, particularly in the kidnapping of Gracie Ancelotti for Gerry. Unbeknownst to Packie, Niko murdered one of his brothers. Nonetheless, Niko's assistance in suppressing an attack on the funeral cemented their friendship. Packie trusted Niko enough to encourage him to date Kate, the youngest of the McReary clan (confident that Kate would not "put out", in any case). After GTA IV It is revealed in the credits for The Ballad of Gay Tony that Packie left Liberty City with a duffel bag on a west-bound flight to an unknown location. Theories of his destination include: *'Ireland:' The first assumption based on Packie's culturally-inclined personality. Although drunk at the time, he promises Niko "I'm going to Ireland Niko, I'm gonna fucking go." *'San Andreas:' Mostly supported by the fact that his plane was west-bound (although this could be the result of programmers not putting energy into changing the flight ticket), could even hint at the next Grand Theft Auto taking place in the area. (i.e. in the Lost & Damned credits, the last scene is the bank robbery in which Ballad of Gay Tony begins) *'Australia:' Packie tells Niko during one friend activity that Australia would be nice because it has nice beaches and hot chicks, although he is heading west and from Liberty City to Australia would be much faster going east then west. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Luck of the Irish *Harboring a Grudge (Boss) *Waste Not Want Knots (Boss) *Three Leaf Clover (Boss) *Tunnel of Death *Undertaker *She's a Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend *Out of Commission (Voice, "Revenge" storyline only) ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Ladies' Night *Ladies Half Price *Credits Murders committed *Triads in Harboring a Grudge. *Ancelotti members in the mission Waste Not Want Knots *Eugene Reaper - Packie and his brother Derrick kill Reaper in retaliation for murdering Michael Keane. *Many Police and NOOSE members in the mission Three Leaf Clover and Tunnel of Death. *Albanian gangsters in the mission Undertaker. *Rodislav Bulgarin's gangsters in Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend. LCPD Database information Surname: McReary First Name: Patrick "Packie" Age: 29 Place of Birth: Dukes, Liberty City Affiliations: Linked to Irish American Criminals in Dukes and the Alderney based Pegorino Crime Syndicate. Criminal Record: *1997 - Grand Theft Auto *1998 - Grand Larceny *2000 - Hijacking *2005 - Possession Controlled Substance: Cocaine Notes: *Youngest brother and employee of Gerald McReary. *Suspected in a number of robberies and hijackings. *Arrested with several grams of cocaine in the presence of a known prostitute. *Believed to be working as muscle for the Alderney-based Pegorino Crime Syndicate. Trivia *According to his brother Gerry, Packie has a tattoo of his own name on one of his arms. *In an Easter egg, if you position the camera in such a way that you can see inside Packie's head, you will see a small cube with a picture of a brain on it (all views; top, bottom, front, rear, left, and right), which in fact is Packie´s balaclava texture from the bank robbery. *Following the Bank Robbery, Packie purchases a bright red Comet, which is revealed when Luis and Tony Prince are following him around in a Helicopter in the mission Ladie's Night in The Ballad Of Gay Tony. *Packie's favorite color seems to be green since he's Irish, but also seems to like bright red cars, as it might be his favorite car color. *When Patrick gets on a motorbike, he will often wear a dark irish green helmet. *Packie sings Danny Boy during one of the drinking dates with Niko. *In The Ballad Of Gay Tony mission Ladies Half Price, the player can go back and kill Niko Bellic and Packie http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBO7Yu_daI0&feature=SeriesPlayList&p=EF34C450BA94E036, although he has extraordinary health and his death won't effect the timeline. * Packie's favorite radio station is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 and he would respond positively if it's turned on in the car. He also wants it to play on his funeral. *Packie does ''really ''care about his sister Kate and cries over her death. External link gta4onlineguide.com - contains details on how to raise Packie's like percentage McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick McReary, Patrick